


Misbehaving

by Nevyn



Category: Castle
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Butt Slapping, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as she loved it when Rick pulled her pigtails (both literally and figuratively), Kate realises that sometimes you can only push a man so far before he breaks... in all the right ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> Manuxinhace asked me for something a little further than I'd gone before, and this is the delightful result. Muito obrigado, bonita! ;-)

She'd been playing a dangerous game all day with Castle, and she suspected that his patience had worn thin. He'd disappeared from the precinct with a none-too-subtle hint that she'd be in for some retribution when she knocked off... and that was now.

Closing the door, Kate turned and gasped as she barely had time to register his presence behind her. His fingers pinching almost painfully as he grabbed her by the throat, he growled menacingly.

"You were warned, Kate..." He pushed her back, her shoulders hitting the door with a hard thump.

His free hand hooked into the collar of her shirt and ripped down, scatterings buttons across the floor. Her torso bared to the chilly air, she gulped, her breathing restricted due to his grip on her throat. Her nipples pebbled at the shock of the cool air, the raised contours showing through the sheer lace cups. His fingers diving straight into her panties, Rick roughly pushed them into her core, the slippery heat convulsing at the sudden intrusion. He pumped into her once, twice, then slipped free, his tongue flicking over the moisture on his fingers.

With a deft roll of his wrist, he undid her pants and dragged them down, pooling at her feet. Shifting, he wound his fist into her hair and used his grip to push her towards the couch. As she stepped, he lashed out, the *slap* as his hand connected her ass echoing throughout her apartment. Stumbling, she let out a shocked squeak, before he repeated the manoeuvre, the back of his hand stinging her other cheek.

Reaching the couch, she jerked to a halt as Rick tightened his grasp. She felt him kick her feet together, then his fingers slipped under the scrap of black lace that covered her core, already sodden. The damp material dragged down her legs, she knew better than to move. She'd misbehaved enough already today without adding more to the punishment she was looking forward to receiving. He released her hair, his hands grabbing the collar of her shirt and stripping it off her efficiently. A well-practiced flick of his fingers, and the clasp of her bra popped open. The straps fell down her arms almost immediately as he ran his palms across her shoulders, his eyes roving the perfect swell of her breasts as he stepped close behind her, the heat of his body sending goosebumps chasing across her skin. A heartbeat later, the sound of his belt undoing and his pants hitting the floor sent a ripple of need through her, a split second before he sat down heavily, roughly jerking her down with him.

Forced face down across his thighs, Kate let out a plaintive whine as he tilted her face towards him, his fist still buried in her hair, her nose pressed into the crease of his thigh.

"Knees apart." He ordered, his tone brooking no delay. The instant she complied, he struck, the slap followed immediately by another across the bottom of her cheeks.

And another. And another.

He paused, watching as her skin flushed red from his punishment.

"What did you do?" Slap.

She groaned. "I wore the lace, and let you see it."

Slap.

"I popped an extra button so you'd notice the bra."

Slap.

"I leaned close to you do you'd smell the perfume you bought me for my birthday."

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Kate clenched, drawing a deep breath as she felt the heat from the strokes warming her backside, building, searing through her, blending with the need spiralling rapidly within.

"What do you say for being so naughty?" He demanded, lightly tracing the red welts running across her cheeks, skirting her curves.

"I'm sorry..." She mewled, the ache intensifying between her legs. Curling his fingers, he raked his nails over her skin, grinning as she squirmed on his lap, her breath coming in short gasps. "I'm sorry..."

He lifted his hand, pulling back further than he had before. Striking hard, he placed several quick strokes across her bottom, his hand damp from the arousal trickling down the inside of her thighs.

"Please..." She begged, a fine trembling running through her thighs, her voice desperate. Driving three fingers into her heat without warning, he curled them inside her as she bucked and thrashed, clenching rapidly around the intrusion. Stretching her wide, he pumped his hand, dragging her closer to the edge. His thumb brushing against the pucker of her ass, he gripped and twisted. Screaming, Kate shattered, her body writhing as her orgasm ripped through her frame. Sobbing with relief, she fought to keep herself stationary as he teased her, dragging his fingers through her wetness. Her vision whiting out, starbursts behind her eyelids, she felt the scorching heat swirl through her body again and again as he flickered the tip of one finger around her entrance rapidly, then she lost contact. Spreading her legs still wider apart, he tormented her sodden folds.

Slap, pat, pat pat.

And again. And again. His fingers coated in her slickness, Rick watched with pride as she fought, struggled against the spasms wracking her slim frame, her feet braced solidly against the floor as she let the climax tear her apart, yet still holding her position across his thighs.

"You've been naughty, Kate..." He ground out, his own desire barely restrained. He increased the strength of his blows a little, adding a quick drag of his fingers through her wetness from top to bottom after every set of pats.

"Yes..." She cried out, the pleasure curling ever tighter inside.

"What happens to you when you misbehave?" Slap, slap, slap. He thrust his fingers hard into her core again, curling, stroking. Slap.

"Punished..." She whimpered, reduced to single-word responses as the sensations ravaged her mind.

"That's right..." He confirmed, pulling his hand right back, watching, waiting. Time stretched thin, the words hanging in the air between them.

"Please..." She begged, her body thrumming with anticipation. The instant the words left her mouth, he struck, hard and fast, his hand connecting with the perfect curve of her backside. She cried out, pleasure slamming through her, rippling from end to end. Wordlessly, she waited for the next impact. Not disappointing her, he did it again, exactly in the same place as the last one. Kate screamed out, her throat hoarse, the sound cut short as he spanked her repeatedly, the burning, scorching heat of his palm sending rivers of lava coursing through her veins.

Sobbing, tears spilling down her cheeks, Beckett let out a near-incoherent string of pleas, wanting, begging, needing more.

Smearing her essence across her reddened cheeks, he slapped each one in turn, then plunged into her again. Buried to the hilt, he used his grip to lift her slightly, his wordless urging all it took to encourage the detective to flex her legs and stand, her torso still across his lap. Stepping around his leg, she knelt gracefully, compliant and already feeling the rising flames of lust filling her again. Her face tucked into his body, she darted her tongue out, tasting the tang of sweat as she sampled his skin. His face determined, Castle flexed his fingers into her hair and pulled back, tilting her face towards his. His other hand gripping her jaw, he pressed lightly, a satisfied smile on his lips as she immediately opened her mouth. Traces of her juices still on his fingers, he placed two into the wet heat she offered him, her eyes locked onto his as she closed her lips around the digits. Slowly, lasciviously, she stroked them with her tongue, wrapping around them as she cleaned off every last drop.

Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked, gently at first, then harder, her teeth grazing the skin of his knuckles. Withdrawing his fingers, Rick tugged her head back further, the strain arching her back, her nipples dragging against his thighs. Running the back of his hand gently across her cheekbone, he looked deeply into her eyes. Her lips parted, arousal swirling through her, Kate waited, pliant and hopeful.

Slap.

His palm connected with her face, hard enough to jerk her head to the side. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her core spasm, the impact of his hand flooding her senses, the heat of their locked gaze winding the need tighter with every passing second. She felt the trickle of fluid down her legs, and knew that she was only just holding onto her self-control.

"Not yet." Castle commanded, his voice like iron. She clenched hard, forcing her breath to steady.

Slap. The back of his hand struck the other cheek. "You can wait until I'm done..." Slap, he struck her cheek again, her tears spreading across her skin, her heart hammering in her chest, her breathing ragged. It didn't happen often, certainly not something they did every time, but once in a while, she needed the loss of control. She surrendered, giving up herself as she let him take over. The feeling of freedom she got when she submitted wholeheartedly was... indescribable. The sting of his punishments only served to reinforce her desire to please him, and she gave herself over to it completely. Gulping, she swallowed down her trembling need, the orgasm thrashing at the edges of her control. Her eyes cleared, meeting the darkness in his chocolate ones.

Patiently, she held her poise, kneeling on the floor between his legs, a sheen of sweat coating her naked torso, her wetness running freely from her heat down her legs. She waited, drawing a slow, steadying breath as she basked in the moment, empty of pressure or expectation. Satisfied with her obedience, Rick nodded slightly, his permission given. Relief bursting through her at being allowed to move again, Kate parted her lips and leaned forward and took his rigid length into her. Humming in pleasure at the weight of him against her tongue, the detective knew she only had a brief second to enjoy the sensation before she had to keep moving. She took a deep breath, anticipation thrilling through her because it might be the last one she had for a while. Flattening her tongue towards the roof of her mouth, she sucked him deeper, sliding her lips around his shaft until they touched the warmth of his body. Buried full length, the author flexed his fingers in her hair and clenched to the point of pain.

"Good girl..." He murmured, her throat spasming reflexively at the press of his arousal. Pinning her there, Rick dragged his free hand down her face, fingers curling under her jaw as he tilted her head towards himself. He saw the frantic coils of need surging through her eyes, bled to black with want. Grinning down at her with a proprietary air, he held her jaw firmly, the extra pressure sending jolts of awareness into him. Hands locked, he slid forward on the couch until his backside was right on the edge. The movement bent Kate's torso backwards, her weight resting hard on her heels, her knees parting as she let him manoeuvre her as he wished. Angling her face so that she maintained eye contact, her heart rate jumped, the lack of oxygen starting to tingle through her.

Standing upright, still full-length down her throat, Castle thrust, gaining an extra inch as her lips crushed harder into him, her teeth scraping the delicate flesh at the base of him. Using his grip on her hair, he held her there a fraction of a second, then withdrew almost all the way. Letting the head of his length drag across her tongue, brushing the back of her teeth, he pressed forward again, sinking into the wet heat again and again. Kate gulped, swallowing hard every time he bottomed out, the muscles of her throat working even as she felt the building burn of her need to breathe. Her face flushed pink, the colour slowly darkening with each passing second as she forced herself to fight the urge to breathe. She could have done so through her nose, she knew, but that would be cheating. Blinking, she looked up at him, her face showing nothing but her eagerness to please.

His hands still locked firmly into place, he braced his legs, the muscles rigid with tension. Using his grip on her hair, he dragged her head close, watching as his length slid into her mouth. Slowly, gathering speed, he worked her lips over him, revelling in the feeling of her wet heat wrapped around him, flexing, convulsing as he thrust himself as deeply as he could go. Tightening his fingers around her jaw slightly, he brought her teeth into contact with his shaft, the hard drag across his skin a delicious counterpoint to the firm yet slick suction of her lips and tongue.

Rick's control started to slip, the tremors humming through his body building with every second as he tried to gather the ragged edges of his faculties. Driving deeply into her, he held himself there for a moment and clenched, his arousal pulsing in the cavern of her mouth. Dragging her off his length, he watched the strings of saliva drip down, one tenuous thread still joining him to her parted lips.

"Breathe." He ordered, watching as the relief bled into her eyes, the hoarse sound of her compliance loud enough to startle him. He knew she'd been holding it a while, and it pleased him that she had obeyed him so completely. The sudden flood of oxygen to her starved body hit Kate like bucket of ice water, the tingling covering every inch as she greedily sucked another breath, and another. Her body twitched, the influx of energy enough to jerk her back to the edge again, ripples of arousal washing through her. Her eyes dropped to his length, right in front of her face, her lips still parted as her breath washed over him. Flicking her gaze back up to him, she asked, needing to taste him again.

"Please?" Nodding his wordless assent, Rick let out a heartfelt groan as she complied, greedily wrapping her lips around him again, slamming herself forward and impaling herself on his length. His permission given, Beckett knew that she had a little more leeway now, not just limited to obeying only direct orders. Lifting her hands, she cupped his sack with one, her fingers delicately rolling him like an erotic pair of meditation balls, while the other hand snaked around his hips and grabbed his backside. Using the extra leverage, she drew her head back and dove onto him again and again, opening her throat up as wide as she could, her nose squashing against his stomach from the force of her movement. Sucking, caressing, she worked her lips and tongue over and around, the salty tang of his arousal filling her senses a she paused every few seconds to gulp down fresh air, then returned immediately to the task at hand.

Biting back a sob as her orgasm threatened to break free, she drew back, looking up at him pleadingly, releasing her hold on his backside, wrapping her fingers around him. Gripping hard, she twisted her wrist, her hand sliding easily over the saliva-lubricated length. Pumping rhythmically, she scooted closer to him, pleased at the proprietary scorch of his eyes as they tracked her naked flesh, watching as her breasts bounced with every jerk of her hand. Tilting her face up to him, she waited, hopeful and eager.

Cupping her face tenderly, Rick smiled, so close to losing control it almost hurt.

"Have you earnt it?" He asked, biting back another groan as she tightened her grip a little more. Nodding rapidly, she ducked her head forward quickly, sucking the head of his length into her mouth again, flickering the tip of her tongue across the tip.

"Mmmmhmmm" She hummed, the vibrations rippling through him, increasing the speed of her hand as she worked him. Castle yanked her head back, his fist locked into her hair. Covering her hand with his own, he stroked rapidly, their linked fingers slipping across his rigid shaft.

"Open up..." He ordered, her lips parting immediately. Her head still pulled back, she straightened, her breasts thrusting forward, her back arched and thrumming with anticipation. He looked into her eyes, watching the black need in there for a split second before he surrendered. He came hard, scalding waves spurting forth and striking her face, drops landing on her tongue, strings tracing silvered paths down her cheeks and torso. The hot slap of his release sent Kate into overdrive, his satisfaction the final permission she needed for her own. The sudden flood of wetness that cascaded from the apex of her thighs startled her, the musky scent mixing with the distinctive odour of Rick's desire as it slid down her sweaty skin. Clenching her hand around him, her grip on his hardness was the only thing that kept her upright as her orgasm wracked her body from end to end, her free hand operating on autopilot as she dragged it through the ropy strings on her chest, fingers spreading the warm slickness across her breasts, delving into her sodden core. Smearing it over her throbbing lips, she swallowed, rolling the taste across her tongue before slamming herself onto his length again, sucking hard, draining every last drop from him.

Rick let out a guttural sound, the primal urge spilling from him at the wanton need Kate unleashed, his body responding in kind, his legs barely able to support himself as she slowly eased back. Pulling her fingers free of her folds, Kate looked up at him, watching him watching her place them into her mouth and delicately clean each one off in turn, chasing down every last trace of his essence. Glancing down at the mess on her body, she met his eyes, nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment before giving in, both hands sweeping across her skin, scraping up his saltiness and hungrily licking it from her fingers. Naked under his eyes, she offered up herself in her most unguarded moments - her conscious thoughts carried away on the river of want that swirled through the deepest recesses of her, body and soul. Drifting on the current, Kate blissed out as spasm after spasm shook her, one blending into the next until she forgot where they met. One hand diving between her legs again, fingers frantically rubbing her sensitive bundle, she cried with relief, sobs blending with a soaring laugh that arced from the very bottom of herself as she shattered one final time, twitches and jerks of her muscles flickering all over her.

Boneless, sated and so far gone she didn't feel the cool press of the floor against her cheek as she collapsed in front of her partner, she let out a ragged breath and went still, the only movement the rapid thrumming of her pulse, easily visible in the delicate curve of her neck, still red from Castle's fingers. Looking down at her, face slack and peaceful, Rick let out a satisfied sigh, crouching down next to her as he brushed a few wayward strands of hair off her cheek. Caressing the skin softly, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Patiently, he waited for her mind to drift back, the slow, feline stretch a sure sign she was back with him once more.

Rolling onto her back, she looked up at him, blinking lazily.

"Hi…" She murmured, breathtakingly beautiful in her contentedness.

"Hey you..." Rick replied, his tone laced with affection. "You okay down there?" He let the love he felt suffuse his face, the answering glow lighting her features up.

"Mmmmhmmmm." She hummed in assent. Curling her fingers around his ankle, she ducked her head closer, nuzzling at the length of his shin kittenishly. Chuckling softly, he traced his fingertips down the length of her arm lightly. Hooking his fingers under hers, he cradled her hand lightly, brushing his lips across the back of her knuckles.

"How about I run the shower for you, and sort out some dinner?" Kate nodded, lethargic and still basking in the afterglow. As much as she enjoyed the before (and she really enjoyed it), sometimes she felt that her favorite part was the after care - the tender ministrations that left her warm and tingly, the devotion that he lavished on her filled her up in ways she had never dared dream of before they finally accepted the inevitable. Castle braced himself, lifting her slim frame easily with a strength that would have surprised many. Bouncing her slightly to adjust his grip, he slid one arm under her knees, the other wrapped securely behind her shoulders. Beckett bumped her head into his bicep playfully, kissing the impressive swell of his muscle briefly. Snuggling into him, she melted just a little more, her trust in him not to drop her implicit. Picking his way across the floor, absently avoiding the discarded items of clothing, he carried her to the bathroom. A moment later,the room began filling up with steam, and he gently lowered her, making sure that her legs were steady under her before easing his arm from her body. Holding his hand out gallantly, he steadied her as she stepped gracefully under the spray, her quiet sigh almost lost in the sounds of the room. The detective closed her eyes and let the water stream over her head, rivulets cascading down her face.

Letting his fingers slip from her grasp, Rick spoke softly so as not to break her tranquillity.

"I'll be back in a sec, gorgeous. Gonna grab you something to drink while we wait on dinner." He disappeared for a moment, returning with a large glass of cold water from her fridge, the offering accepted with a shy smile. Taking a small sip, she let the refreshing change of temperature soothe her throat.

"Thanks, Rick." She said, her voice smoother. Unable to keep the smile from blooming across her features, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth It still took her breath away at random moment, just how hopelessly in love with him she was… None of her other boyfriends had gotten close enough for her to let her guard down like she did with Castle - with him, she felt… free. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she could just let herself be, able to ask of him things she could barely put words to, knowing that they were secure enough in themselves, in each other, that there wouldn't be any judgement, no recriminations.

 _And,_ she mused, _he reminded me how to relax and have fun._

The burning need of earlier muted for the moment, Kate looked forward to the rest of the evening at home with her partner. Sensing her mood to perfection, he asked:

"Mac and cheese, watching Spaceballs while we snuggle in bed?" Beckett leaned forwards, her free hand cupping his cheek as she pressed a soft kiss to his smile.

"Its a date…" All in all, she couldn't think of anything that would make her night any better - mind blowing orgasms, dinner and a movie with her man, and the comfort of knowing that she would wake tomorrow sore in all the right places, with him spooned behind her. Letting out a contented sigh, she let her eyes slip closed again, happy to just relax and let the rest of the night happen in its own leisurely fashion.

Happiness… It had eluded her for so long that now she had it in her grasp, she was determined to enjoy it to the full.


End file.
